Supernaturally Rational
by EagleJarl
Summary: What would happen if the people on Supernatural were able to think outside the box a little? What if they were more focused on saving lives than on being heroic? What if they were aware of the Randi Prize? Well, it might look something like this...


_**Author's Note:**_ _For those who aren't familiar with it, Supernatural is a show about Sam and Dean Winchester, two Hollywood Handsome young renegades who tool around the country in a Chevy Impala destroying ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and other monsters of the week. Their father, John Winchester, was a former USMC corporal and he brought them up in the life, teaching them everything they know. They occasionally drop by Ellen's roadhouse to hang out and drink beer with other Hunters like themselves, or to talk to the resident computer-geek questgiver who can give them their next plot coupon._

 _It's a fun show that has a nice mix of action, humor, touching, and awesome; if you haven't tried it, give it a spin. If you like it, there's 10 seasons of fun waiting for you. All that said, the folks on the show don't really think outside their box very much._

* * *

Sam: You know, Dean, I've been thinking...

Dean: Oh boy. Here we go.

Sam: What?!

Dean: Never mind. What have you been thinking about, oh great thinker?

Sam: Well...our goal is to save people from the supernatural, right?

Dean: Yeah, so?

Sam: You notice how we always get there _after_ the monster has already killed some people?

Dean: Sam, you can't feel guilty about that. We aren't prophets...well, okay, you kinda are, but there's still limits. It's not like we can tell where something is _going_ to happen, after all. So, seriously man—don't feel guilty just because we can't save everyone.

Sam: No, no, I don't. I was thinking, though...

 _~Two weeks later~_

Talk Show Host: Our guest tonight is James Randi, also known as 'The Amazing Randi'. He's a former stage magician and a long-time skeptic and debunker; for several decades now, he's had a challenge out: one million dollars to anyone who can provide proof under laboratory conditions that the supernatural exists. James, welcome to the show.

James Randi: Thanks, Pat. It's a pleasure to be here.

TSH: So, I gather that someone cashed the check?

JR: Yes, Pat. Two young men who have asked to remain anonymous came forward and provided me with proof that the supernatural exists. My appearance tonight is largely to make this announcement to the world; I'll be interviewed on other talk shows and news programs over the next month, as well as doing live lectures in multiple cities. You can find the schedule on my website.

TSH: Haha, that's very funny, James. So, I'll play along—how did they prove it?

JR: They brought a vampire into my lab, tied up, and had me mist tapwater over it. It was, as expected, harmless. Then a priest that I selected blessed the tapwater and I misted the vampire again. This time it produced a dramatic reaction.

TSH: Oh. You were serious. Uh...okay, right. Going back to that vampire...you allowed them to bring a tied-up and uncooperative person into your laboratory?

JH: I was dubious about that myself, but they had incontrovertible proof that the 'person' in question was a murderer. It had been arrested by the police, and my lawyers assured me that two occasions of lightly misting a prisoner with tapwater did not constitute abuse.

TSH: Uh...okay. So...um...what's next, now that you've completely blown our minds?

JR: Well, the first step is public safety. I have here a presentation on basic safety methods that people can use to protect themselves against the supernatural—the simplest is to put a thick line of salt in front of your windows and doors. The full information packet can be downloaded from my website, and I'll be presenting it at each of my speaking engagements. I've also hired a large number of Hunters and they will be working with local police and FBI to provide training in how to assess and dispatch supernatural threats.

TSH: Uh...wow. Um. Okay. Thanks, James. Anything else?

JR: Yes, several things. Stage two is development. We're very interested in the medical and scientific opportunities provided by the supernatural. For example, werewolves are normal people, except during the full moon. During the full moon they change, at which point they become immune to damage except from silver. We have several teams of Hunters out right now to catch a few werewolves so that we can research their abilities. While in their human form they are free to leave, although they will be kept locked up for everyone's safety during the full moon. During those times, hopefully we can figure out how to give this damage immunity to the average person without the downsides. Also, we've set up a facility where we summon demons and then exorcise them to trap them in hell. It's doing a good job of getting them off the streets.

TSH: Uh, wow.

JR: Indeed. All right, folks, now, let me get to presenting the safety information. If you have a DVR, please turn it on now so that you can replay this information later. As I said before, you can also download it from my website. First, the common threats that you're most likely to run into are...


End file.
